Libre
by rex stellarum
Summary: La carta, escrita a mano y con los dobleces tan marcados que parecía a punto de romperse, descansaba sobre la cama de lo que desde hacía unos meses Mars llamaba casa. No estaba firmada, pero ella no necesitó nada más que leer una línea para saber quién la enviaba. ¡Participante de "Junio: Mes de la Maldad" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak!


Nadie sabe cuánto amo el horario de Guatemala (?) Llego justo, pero aquí está el fic.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon.

 **Advertencias:** ConjunctionShipping [Saturn/Mars], WindmillShippping [Diamond/Mars] no romántico y ligero FranticShipping [Ruby/Sapphire]. Posible Ooc. Muy ligero AU en el que Ruby y Sapphire conocen a Diamond antes de lo que está ocurriendo en la saga ORAS y en el que, tras los eventos de la saga Platinum, Mars huye a Hoenn. El fic transcurre aproximadamente un año después del fin de la saga Platinum.

 **Nota adicional:** Fic participante del reto "Junio: Mes de la Maldad" del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak". Gracias por motivarme cuando no me convence lo que escribo, Books. Al final estoy satisfecho con esto.

* * *

La carta, escrita a mano y con los dobleces tan marcados que parecía a punto de romperse, descansaba sobre la cama de lo que desde hacía unos meses Mars llamaba casa. No estaba firmada, pero ella no necesitó nada más que leer una línea para saber quién la enviaba.

Había muchas cosas que le indicaban el remitente: la forma de expresarse, el contenido, incluso la tinta de color azul muy oscuro que le había visto utilizar en contadas ocasiones. No sabía cómo había averiguado que estaba en Hoenn, pero, conociéndole, no le extrañaba que hubiera investigado hasta saberlo.

Mars no había elegido su destino a conciencia, tan sólo había llegado un día al puerto de Ciudad Canal con una mochila como único equipaje y la intención de marcharse de Sinnoh lo más rápido que fuera posible. Si hubiera llegado en otro momento quizás habría acabado en Teselia o en Kanto, pero el primer barco que vio se dirigía a Ciudad Calagua, en Hoenn, y ese fue el que tomó.

Tenía que reconocer que había sido feliz como comandante del Equipo Galaxia, tenía una fuerte convicción sobre los ideales que defendía, y en cierto modo disfrutaba con su trabajo. Pero no fue hasta que estuvo lejos de su hogar cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado qué era la sensación de libertad. La sensación de la brisa marina acariciando su rostro. La sensación del agua del mar haciéndole cosquillas en sus pies desnudos, la calidez de los rayos anaranjados del sol antes de perderse en el horizonte. Poder cerrar los ojos y saber que cuando los volviera a abrir todo seguiría igual, nada dependería de ella y ella no dependería de nada.

Era aquel sentimiento, aquella libertad, los que le habían hecho quedarse en Ciudad Calagua, buscar una humilde casa cerca del mar y encontrar un trabajo que pudiera darle autonomía. Y, nuevamente, tenía que reconocer que era feliz.

Mars releyó la carta de nuevo —había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho—, intentando comprender el porqué de todo lo que decía.

Ella había amado a Saturn, y quería creer que él la había amado a ella, pero después quedarse él —de abandonarla— en Sinnoh dejándola marchar sin intención de hacer nada para evitarlo, ni de ir con ella, Mars no entendía qué pretendía pidiéndole aquello. No alcanzaba a entender qué pretendía pidiéndole que volviera a Sinnoh, suplicándole que volviera a Sinnoh.

En un principio se había sentido furiosa, había tenido ganas de arremeter a golpes contra cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca, pero ahora que el impacto inicial había pasado tan sólo se encontraba mal, quizás decepcionada con Saturn, quizás decepcionada consigo misma.

Mars había decidido abandonar su pasado, rehacer su vida, y no podía volver a Sinnoh de nuevo —Además lejos de allí sería más difícil ser encontrada por la Policía Internacional, Jupiter había estado de acuerdo con ella en aquello—. Por ello, el simple hecho de plantearse hacerlo le hacía sentir como si estuviera traicionándose a sí misma.

Hundió su puño en el colchón y cerró los ojos, vislumbrando la imagen de Saturn en su mente. Su rostro, en aquella mueca que nunca lo abandonaba, iba perdiendo nitidez, pero sabía que no sería capaz de olvidarlo, por mucho que quisiera.

Al final caería dormida bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de su ventana, sin dejar de pensar en el dilema que jamás creyó que llegaría a plantearse. La carta descansó junto a ella aquella noche.

* * *

—¿En qué piensas?

Mars no necesitó mirar para saber que la castaña se había sentado a su lado, salpicando sus piernas al hundir los pies en el agua. El sol se escondía detrás del mar, iluminando a las dos chicas con sus rayos anaranjados.

—En demasiadas cosas —Contestó rodando los ojos, no le apetecía hablar sobre el tema de Saturn.

La ex-comandante del Equipo Galaxia se giró hacia la chica, que la miraba interrogante, clavando en ella sus ojos azules.

Mars no sabía mucho de ella, pero cada cierto tiempo coincidían en la playa de Ciudad Calagua y poco a poco habían ido ganando confianza entre ellas. Le había dicho que viajaba mucho por todo Hoenn, pero que siempre que estaba cerca de allí se acercaba para ver la puesta de sol, su favorita en toda la región.

Se podría decir que era la única amiga que la mujer tenía allí.

La castaña se llevó las manos a la cabeza soltando un bufido, para luego tumbarse en la roca y utilizarlas como apoyo.

—Si no me quieres contar está bien, pero te aviso de que te sentirías mejor si lo hicieras — Sentenció con la vista fija en el cielo, en el que aparecían las primeras estrellas.

—Quizás —Mars bostezó apoyando el mentón en su mano derecha. Sabía que tenía razón, pero realmente no estaba de ánimos. Dejó escapar un suspiro—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti?

—Ha sido una semana ajetreada —Se enderezó y sus ojos brillaron, de forma casi imperceptible — Ruby y yo hemos estado haciendo de guías por la región para un chico de Sinnoh que ha venido de visita. Me cae bastante bien, pero sobre todo ha sido agradable pasar tiempo con Ruby ahora que ha vuelto de Johto.

Mars no pudo evitar un escalofrío al pensar en su antigua región, pero pronto sus comisuras se alzaron una sonrisa traviesa, como siempre que la de ojos azules hablaba de aquel chico que describía como una princesa, pero del que a la vez había confesado estar enamorada. Podría ser algo masoquista interesarse en el tema con sus propios problemas, pero de alguna extraña forma le hacía sentirse mejor.

A pesar de ser casi una completa desconocida para la chica, Mars se había convertido en algo así como su confidente en cuanto al tema de Ruby. Según le había contado, había intentado hablar de aquello con un chico llamado Emerald, con la intención de desahogarse, pero él había huido soltando maldiciones y murmurando algo acerca de una boda —Mars creía saber a qué se refería.

—Bueno, muy interesante Sapph, ¿alguna novedad con Ruby? —Puso aquella expresión tan suya, que tanto había exasperado a Saturn en el pasado y que tanto exasperaba a Sapphire en el presente.

—Eh… Pues…

—Me aburro —Canturreó, aunque sabía que la de Hoenn no tenía nada que contarle sobre aquello que ella no supiera ya. Definitivamente, molestar a la gente hacía que olvidara sus problemas.

—Es que no tengo nada que decir, ¡en serio! —Sapphire infló las mejillas fingiendo molestia, pero al momento su expresión se transformó en una alegre, como si hubiera recordado algo súbitamente—. Por cierto, mañana estoy aquí de nuevo. Ruby quiere participar en un concurso por la tarde, así que nos vamos a quedar esta noche en el Motel Aguacala.

Mars asintió, complacida aunque no lo demostrara. Le agradaba la compañía del mar, el sol y el viento, pero sin lugar a dudas la de Sapphire era mucho más reconfortante.

Cuando ambas se despidieron, el cielo estaba teñido de negro y cubierto de estrellas.

Durante el camino a casa, Mars tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre la conversación que había tenido con Sapphire. Una conversación que había sido más trivial de lo que acostumbraban, pero que a pesar de ello había conseguido mantenerla ocupada y entretenida.

Distraídamente, pensó que quizás ella era una razón más por la que debía quedarse en Hoenn. Pronto olvidó aquel pensamiento, pero aquella noche su nostalgia fue menor de lo que lo había sido la anterior.

* * *

Mars notaba la mirada de su jefe clavada en ella, carente de la más mínima discreción. Debería sentirse intimidada, pero tras haber sufrido los ojos grises de Cyrus sobre ella cuando estaba furioso aquello no le molestaba en absoluto.

Cuando había zarpado de Sinnoh, ser camarera en un motel que apenas tenía clientela no entraba dentro de la idea de Mars de rehacer su vida. Sin embargo, era el mejor trabajo que había encontrado, y tampoco era tan horrible. Tan sólo no aguantaba al arrogante dueño del Motel Aguacala, pero era soportable.

—¡Kecleon, no molestes a los clientes! —La voz del hombre taladrando sus oídos la hizo salir de sus pensamientos—. ¡Mars!

La mujer rodó los ojos y soltó la fregona con la que estaba limpiando la cocina para salir a la sala principal. A veces pensaba que había caído demasiado bajo, pero en el Equipo Galaxia la cosa era igual. La única diferencia era que en lugar de mandarla a limpiar y atender a clientes, la mandaban a poner bombas y controlar a jóvenes teñidos de azul y aspiraciones de grandeza.

No le sorprendió ver a Sapphire sentada en una de las mesas junto a dos chicos, uno a su lado y que correspondía a la idea que Mars tenía de Ruby, y otro con una gorra roja, colocado de espaldas a ella, que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. De hecho, había tenido la esperanza de encontrarla allí antes de que acabara su turno, y así ver por fin al famoso chico princesa.

—¡Mars! —Gritó Sapphire sorprendida al percatarse de su presencia, y la joven no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Una sonrisa que se borró instantáneamente de sus labios cuando el chico de la gorra roja se giró hacia a ella.

Mars deseó salir corriendo, huir para no volver a pisar más aquel lugar, pero sus piernas no respondían. Se quedó estática observando como el chico cuyos ojos azules ahora estaban clavados en ella casi se atragantaba con lo que estaba comiendo.

—¡Tú! —Gritó señalándola bajo la desconcertada mirada de Sapphire y el chico que debía ser Ruby. No había ningún cliente aparte de ellos y el dueño del motel estaba absorto viendo un programa en la televisión, cosa que Mars agradeció enormemente.

—Yo —Asintió la mujer dejando escapar una risa que sonó más histérica de lo que había pretendido—. Vaya sorpresa, cuando llegué aquí jamás pensé en que podríamos encontrarnos. Ha pasado bastante tiempo.

—¿Os conocéis? —Preguntó la castaña visiblemente confundida. Ella y el coordinador se habían levantado de la mesa siguiendo a Diamond, que se había acercado para encarar a la mayor.

Porque Mars estaba completamente segura de que era Diamond.

Su rostro reflejaba más madurez que un año atrás, y a excepción de su inseparable gorra roja vestía de forma completamente diferente. Incluso tenía el pelo azulado más corto. Pero jamás olvidaría el brillo de los profundos ojos azules del chico con el que había combatido en el Lago Veraz, aquel que arruinó los planes del Equipo Galaxia en dos ocasiones y que fue capaz de cambiar el punto de vista de Cyrus.

Él iba a contestar, pero Mars fue más rápida.

—Somos antiguos conocidos, ¿verdad, chico? —Preguntó con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que pudo fingir. Nada le apetecía más que sacar a Purugly o darle una buena patada a Diamond por el simple hecho de estar allí, pero todavía le quedaba el suficiente autocontrol como para no olvidar el detalle de que por eso la echarían del trabajo.

Diamond continuaba sin apartar la vista de ella, e inexplicablemente parecía más confuso que sus dos acompañantes. Mars se preguntaba que hacía él con Sapphire y su chico princesa, pero algo le decía que cuando la delatara se pondrían de su lado, es decir, contra ella.

—A-Ajá —Fue la escueta respuesta de Diamond, que forzó una sonrisa ante la sorpresa de Mars—. ¿C-Cómo has estado?

Aquella pregunta la tomó completamente de imprevisto. Habría esperado desde "¿Qué haces aquí?" hasta algo como "¡Voy a llamar a mi amigo el de la Policía Internacional para que te pudras en una cárcel!" —Quizás el chico no lo habría dicho exactamente así, pero sí otra cosa con la misma intención.

—Y-Yo… He estado bastante bien, Sapph puede contarte —Mars habló sin pensar demasiado, mirando de reojo a la castaña, que junto con Ruby pasaba la vista de Diamond a ella como si de un combate pokémon se tratara. Entonces, sin ninguna razón en especial, su autocontrol se acabó de golpe—. Sí, he estado bien, rehaciendo mi vida después de que te cargaras la que tenía. ¡Y ahora vienes a cargarte esta! La pregunta es: ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú en mi vida?!

A Mars le habría gustado decir que se arrepentía de la escena que había montado, porque ya incluso su jefe había salido de su trance con la televisión y la miraba sorprendido, pero se sentía con el completo derecho de hacerlo.

—Mars… —La voz de Sapphire era un susurro, Diamond parecía incapaz de articular palabra.

—Estoy bien, Sapphire —Alcanzó a decir tranquilizándose, justo antes de quitarse el delantal que era su único uniforme y dejarlo encima de una de las sillas, para después encaminarse a la puerta de salida. Se paró justo antes de que su jefe comenzara a gritar—. Por favor, necesito este día libre.

Hizo caso omiso a la voz de Sapphire llamándola y, sin esperar una contestación, salió del Motel Aguacala, camino a casa.

* * *

Mars estaba sentada en el suelo de su pequeño salón, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, que casi parecí moverse todavía tras el portazo que dio al llegar. Cerca de ella, también el suelo, descansaba la carta de Saturn, cuyas palabras, en voz de él mismo, no podía sacar de su cabeza. Ni siquiera la había vuelto a releer, tan sólo se había quedado mirándola ausente, pensando que quizás fuera una advertencia a la que debía hacer caso.

No podía creer que entre todas las personas del mundo que podían aparecer en el motel, lo hiciera precisamente Diamond, él que era la personificación del fracaso del Equipo Galaxia, y ahora una amenaza directa a su libertad. La había sorprendido, gratamente, que no hubiera declarado a los cuatro vientos lo que conocía de ella, pero estaba segura de que lo haría tarde o temprano. Y por esa razón no podía evitar sentirse furiosa.

Tal vez su única escapatoria fuera Saturn.

Mars no quería irse de Ciudad Calagua, pero lo haría si eso significaba no tener que ser apresada por su actividad con el Equipo Galaxia —De la que además no se arrepentía.

Los últimos rayos de sol se colaban a través de su ventana, inundando la habitación de un color anaranjado. La joven mujer se incorporó, recogiendo la carta de Saturn del suelo, sintiéndose cada vez menos enfadada pero a la vez más confusa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no bajó a la playa en todo el día. Sabía que si lo hacía, le costaría más decidirse.

* * *

Cuando el sol se volvió a poner un día después, Mars estaba sobre una de las rocas de la playa, con las piernas hundidas en el agua hasta las rodillas y la brisa marina peinándole el cabello de color rojizo, que había dejado crecer a lo largo de aquel año.

No había querido ir, pero finalmente había decidido que necesitaba no pensar. Llevaba todo el día regañándose por su escena en el trabajo, intentando olvidar su enfado con Diamond y dando vueltas sin parar a su futuro, cosa que la estaba agotando. Pero a pesar de eso, no había podido no llevar la carta de Saturn consigo.

Continuó con la vista puesta en el mar cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse, dando por hecho que era Sapphire. Se sentó junto a ella, pero, a diferencia de lo que acostumbraba, no metió los pies en el agua.

—Dame una razón para que no le diga nada a Handsome —La voz sonó firme y decidida, como si hubiera ensayado mil veces antes lo que iba a decir. Pero aquella voz no era la voz de Sapphire.

Mars se giró rápidamente hacia su acompañante, encontrándose con el rostro de Diamond, bronceado por el sol de Hoenn, los ojos azules brillando a la luz del atardecer.

—Tú —Alcanzó a decir Mars, sorprendida. También le sorprendió que no tuviera ganas de matarlo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Esto… Sapphire me dijo que venías aquí todos los días. Ayer vine también, pero no apareciste —Diamond bajó la vista, jugueteando con una piedra, pasándola de mano en mano. Estaba claro que había madurado durante aquel año, pero en ese momento a Mars le parecía tan vulnerable como aquel chico que casi rompió a llorar al ver a su madre amenazada por un Zubat tiempo atrás—. Por si te consuela, Sapphire se ha creído la excusa que puesto de cuando nos conocimos. Ruby no, pero después de haber ganado ayer el concurso puede que hasta se haya olvidado del tema… —Hizo una pausa, y levantó la vista para mirar directamente a los ojos de Mars—. Por eso quiero una razón. Quiero saber una razón que me haga sentir bien por haber mentido por ti. Quiero… quiero saber por qué debería dejarte vivir esa vida que dijiste que iba a cargarme.

Mars deseaba apartar los ojos de aquellos orbes de color azul oscuro, pero ya se había perdido en ellos. Las palabras del chico resonaban en sus oídos, compitiendo con el clamor de las olas al romper contra las rocas. Se había quedado muda, y no recordaba la última vez que le había ocurrido.

—Yo… —Empezó a decir, sin tener ni idea de cómo continuar. Hasta que, sin previo aviso, las palabras fluyeron sin esfuerzo—. Me gustaría decirte que he cambiado, que me arrepiento de lo que hice —Hizo una pausa para soltar una pequeña risa, se sentía completamente ella de nuevo—. Pero no. Así que no tengo una razón que pueda valerte.

—Bueno —Había esperado ver la decepción en los ojos de Diamond, pero ahora parecía incluso más decidido que antes—. ¿Y una razón que te valga a ti?

Quedaron en silencio, a excepción del rumor del mar tras ellos. Sin duda, era una pregunta difícil, que en otro momento Mars no habría sabido responder. Quizás, si se hubiera esforzado, habría logrado sacar una explicación que sería muy cercana a lo que había dicho durante su escena de dos días antes en el motel. Pero entonces, mientras que el sol desaparecía por completo en el horizonte, encontró su respuesta.

—Quiero ser libre, como todos.

Diamond se incorporó, con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa totalmente sincera.

—Entonces, Mars, sí te has arrepentido de algo —Asintió acomodándose la gorra—. Sapphire vendrá a verte mañana, así que ni se te ocurra dejarla tirada. Me ha sido bastante difícil evitar que viniera hoy.

—¿Entonces no vas a decir que me has visto? —Preguntó la mayor, y el chico se echó a reír mientras sacaba un bollo de la mochila que llevaba colgada a la espalda.

—Si no abandonas a Sapphire puede que me lo piense —Diamond le dio un bocado al bollo, con calma. Echó un vistazo a su poké-reloj—. Como no llame ya a Pearl se va a preocupar, así que me voy. ¡Adiós, Mars!

Vio marchar al chico, ya bajo la luz de las estrellas, comiendo animadamente su bollo. Con aquella sonrisa infantil en los labios, y la boca manchada de harina, parecía un chico completamente distinto del que había resuelto su dilema apenas unos minutos atrás. Murmuró un "gracias", y poco después se marchó de allí con las piernas aún mojadas por el agua salada.

Aquella noche, palabras en tinta azul bailaron con las olas, hasta perderse en lo más profundo del océano.

* * *

Pues ya está.

No sé de dónde nació la idea para este fic, pero sí tenía claro que tenía que poner juntos a Diamond y Mars. Su encuentro en el Lago Veraz es de mis momentos favoritos en todo Pokémon Special, y tenía que hacer alguna referencia, lo siento xD

Por otra parte, quizás pueda parecer rara la amistad de Mars y Sapphire, pero me agradaba como quedaban juntas, no sé.

¿Un review?

 **Rex the Machine.**


End file.
